La intrusa
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: Cuando Emmett Cullen decidió mudarse a Forks, nunca pensó que su vida se vería atormentada por una chiquilla rebelde de diecisiete años. ¿Podrá Emmett resistirse a esa hermosa chica de ojos azules? ¿o terminará cayendo en las redes de la infidelidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**La intrusa.**

**Capítulo 1: Trust.**

Cinco minutos, cinco eternos minutos para que finalmente acabe la clase interminable clase de inglés. Miró hacia mi hoja de papel, en blanco, una vez más, en dos horas no he sido capaz de escribir una sola línea.

-Ten. –Bella está a mi lado tendiéndome una hoja escrita. –Solo tienes que escribirlo con tu letra. –Dice tímidamente.

Yo hago lo que me dice y paso en limpio el ensayo de Bella con mi letra a la hoja de papel en blanco. Cuando faltan exactamente cuarenta y cinco segundos para acabar la clase voy hasta el profesor, quien lee distraídamente el periódico.

-Espero que este sea mejor que el último. –Dijo levantando la mirada.

-Lo es. –respondí secamente. Los maestros y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien.

Fui hasta mi lugar para ordenar mis cosas y poder salir del asfixiante salón de una maldita vez. Bella me esperaba con su mochila en la espalda.

-Mike ha vuelto a invitarme a salir. –Soltó mientras caminábamos por los abarrotados pasillos del instituto. –Ya no sé qué excusa inventarme.

Yo negué con la cabeza, desde que Bella se mudó el año pasado, que los chicos del pequeño pueblo habían volteado su atención a ella. La pobre, con lo tímida que era, no era capaz de darles una negativa y terminaba dándoles falsas esperanzas.

-Mándalo a la mierda de una buena vez. –Fue todo lo que dije. –O no va a cansarse hasta que este casado contigo.

Bella bajó la mirada con timidez y yo me reprendí por mi falta de tacto. Éramos muy diferentes, ella era tímida y amable con todo el mundo y se sentía incomoda cada vez que alguien decía una mala palabra frente a ella. Yo, por otro lado, era insolente y poco correcta. Lo único que teníamos en común era nuestra aversión hacia las personas, ambas éramos completamente antisociales.

-No me gustaría herir sus sentimientos. –Otra cosa en la que discordábamos, yo jamás me hubiese preocupado por los estúpidos sentimientos de Mike Newton.

-Es Mike Newton. –solté. –El tipo es un sucio bastardo.

-¿De quién hablan? –Seth salió de la nada. –Espero que no sea de mí.

-Claro que no. –Bella le aseguró.

-¿Dónde está tu niñera? –pregunté con una mueca, no quería que Leah se nos uniera en el camino a casa, ella no nos dejaba hacer nada.

-Tiene que quedarse para estudiar o algo así. –Él se dio de hombros. –Crédito extra.

Leah estaba obsesionada con el crédito extra para entrar a la universidad, a pesar de ser una buena estudiante y de tener prácticamente una beca asegurada, continuaba persiguiendo cada oportunidad que tenía para sacar el maldito crédito extra.

-Tu hermana está obsesionada. –Dije pensativa. –Necesita un psicólogo.

-Rosalie… -Bella me llamó la atención. –Ella solo está preocupada por la entrada a la universidad, cuando nosotras…

-Cuando yo esté en último año, no tendré que preocuparme por esas estupideces. –La corté. –Trabajaré en el taller.

-Me gusta como piensas, Rose. –Seth habló emocionado, yo negué.

-No, nada de eso enano. –Le revolví los cabellos. –Para ti hay un futuro prometedor en la universidad.

-Pero… -iba a discutirme, pero le di una mirada que lo hizo retroceder.

-Para ti también lo hay. –Bella continuó. –Si te esfuerzas…

-Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto. –Me paré para sacar un cigarrillo de mi mochila y encenderlo, ahora que estábamos lejos del instituto podía permitirme fumar. –Soy un caso perdido.

-No digas eso… -ella puso su mano en mi cigarrillo y me lo quitó. –Todos tenemos arreglo. –Bella apagó el cigarrillo haciéndome bufar.

-Era el último. –Reclamé jugando con el encendedor.

-Que bien. –Ella sonrió y apresuró el paso. –No quiero que mi mejor amiga muera de cáncer de pulmón.

Puse los ojos, y seguí caminando. No podía discutirle a Bella y a sus dulces palabras.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Jacob? –pregunté cuando llegamos al taller.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en el instituto. –Seth se dio de hombros.

-Maldito idiota, dijo que me ayudaría con el coche. –Escupí molesta, tendría que trabajar yo sola.

-Hey, nena… yo también te extrañaba. –Jacob salió de la puerta del taller, apenas en jeans. Tenía que admitir que el tipo parecía sacado de un comercial para ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Estaba curiosa, no se suponía que fuésemos al taller hasta después del instituto.

-Hice novillos. –sonrió, el muy descarado. Vi de reojo como Bella hacia una mueca, esa chica tenía problemas con las reglas.

-¿Para trabajar en el coche del viejo Simmons? –entré en el taller, saludando al resto de los muchachos.

-Exacto. –este guiñó un ojo. –Lo he dejado como nuevo.

-Vaya. –murmuré perdida, no pensé que mi amigo fuese capaz de reparar el coche él solo en una mañana. –Genial.

-El motor ruge como diez leones. –James se acercó a nosotros. – ¿Qué hay Blondie?

James era uno de mis mejores amigos, a pesar de ser prácticamente diez años mayor que yo. El tipo era como un hermano mayor para mí, probablemente la única familia que tenía.

-Vendré después del trabajo en la cafetería. –Fui al despacho a dejar mi mochila y a buscar mi horrible uniforme de trabajo.

Trabajaba como mesera en la única cafetería del pueblo: Forks café, un nombre para nada original, así como los horribles uniformes que nos hacían usar.

-¿No crees que trabajas demasiado? –James preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. –Aquí y la cafetería, no te queda tiempo para estudiar.

-¿Tu? ¿James Ford, me estás hablando de estudiar? –pregunté incrédula.

-¿Para qué estas juntando dinero? –cuestionó serio.

-Un coche. –Mentí rápidamente. –Un lindo coche.

-Aun no tienes permiso de conducir. –Señaló.

-Eso es lo de menos. –me di de hombros. -¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado por las leyes, Ford?

-Rosalie, estoy preocupado por ti. –Exhaló.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. –le guiñé un ojo. –Sé cuidarme sola.

…

La cafetería estaba tan vacía como siempre, mi jefe, a quien cariñosamente había apodado de Homer*, peleaba con la vieja cafetera de grano. Un grupo de adolescentes que también iban al instituto conmigo, reían en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Tanya, la chica que trabajaba en la caja, había desaparecido hacía media hora.

Yo me entretenía sacando el esmalte negro de mis uñas, mientras esperaba que algún cliente entrase al aburrido café.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran para ver a los recién llegados. Y vaya que merecía la pena verlos, parecían sacados de un anunció de Hollywood.

El que parecía más joven, sonrió probablemente complacido con tanta atención. Pero el mayor, y quien había llamado más mi atención no solo por su imponente figura y porte, pero su rostro era increíblemente bello, ojos azules y unos hoyuelos que terminaban de darle un toque de lo más atractivo. Él no parecía contento con las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes en el café.

…

…

…

Conduje directamente hasta la casa de mis padres, Edward iba molesto a mi lado, otro berrinche de adolescente.

Entendía que mi hermano menor estuviese cabreado, después de todo era mi culpa que tuviese que dejar New York para venirse a vivir a un pueblucho desconocido. Pero no era necesario tanto drama.

-Vas a tener que cambiar la cara cuando lleguemos a casa. –advertí viéndolo con seriedad. –Mamá se pondrá triste si te ve de mal humor.

Mis padres se habían mudado a Forks hacia un año, luego de que mi padre sufriera un ataque al corazón y le recomendaran relajarse y disminuir el stress.

-Emmett, ¿estás seguro de que sea una buena idea? –Edward preguntó por milésima vez.

Sabía perfectamente que se refería al negocio que Jasper y yo queríamos montar en el pueblo.

-Lo estoy, Jasper y yo hemos estudiado el mercado, y no es un gran riesgo. –Sonreí orgulloso. –Además, necesito descansar.

-¿Y para eso tienes que mudarte a un pueblo en medio de la nada?

-Mamá y papá viven aquí ahora. –le recordé.

-Si pero, ellos son viejos. –Edward discutió.

-Lamento que tengas que venir conmigo Eddy. –Le revolví el cabello sabiendo que eso lo molestaba. –Pero será solo un año, y mamá y papá te extrañan.

-¿Qué hay de Heidi? –Él preguntó.

-Heidi irá donde yo este. -Dije convencido. –Cuando regrese de Italia, se quedará en Forks con nosotros.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –A mi hermano menor nunca le había gustado mi novia de secundaría, pero al menos respetaba nuestra relación.

-Le pedí matrimonio. –Admití estacionando el jeep en el garaje de la casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué? –Mi hermano gritó. – ¿Cuándo?

-Ayer, por teléfono. –dije algo entristecido, me hubiese gustado hacerlo en persona pero no había visto a Heidi hacía cuatro meses.

Heidi había puesto como condición para venirse a Forks, casarnos. Lo que no era una idea tan descabellada pues llevábamos saliendo más de cinco años.

-¿por teléfono? –este preguntó incrédulo. –que romántico. –Dijo con sarcasmo, yo negué con la cabeza.

-En nuestra relación, nunca ha habido romance. –expliqué.

-Claro que no. –mi hermano concordó. –Es costumbre, Emmett, no la amas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, Edward aún era joven, un adolescente, tenía derecho a creer en el amor y todas esas mierdas. Pero yo era un hombre de veintinueve años, que sabía que el amor no era más que una fantasía inventada para hacer Best-sellers.

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Edward? –Cuestioné curioso.

-Mucho más que tú al parecer. –sonrió satisfecho. Yo negué con la cabeza y toqué la puerta de la casa.

-Oh… Edward. –Mi madre abrazó a mi hermano que era el que estaba más cerca de ella. – ¡Cuanto los extrañé!

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? –pregunte haciendo un puchero ella me abrazó de inmediato.

-Esperen a que llegue su padre. –mamá habló animada. –Estaba tan contento con su llegada, lástima que hubo una emergencia y tuvo que salir corriendo.

-Los pacientes están primero, aquí también. –se quejó Edward, yo le di una mirada de advertencia.

-Vayan a acomodarse. –Mi madre instó. –Cenaremos a las siete.

Fui a mi habitación, una habitación amplia con vista al bosque. Estaba bastante más apartada de las otras habitaciones de la familia. Por lo que tenía privacidad.

Una cama King size me saludaba, invitándome a tomar una siesta. Tuve que negarme, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Edward, ¿quieres acompañarme al pueblo? –Mi hermano que estaba entretenido mirando la pared asintió de inmediato.

-Claro, quiero conocer mi infierno personal. –Este lloriqueó, yo puse los ojos.

Una vez en el coche le dije a mi hermano que quería ir a comprar la sortija de compromiso de Heidi y que necesitaba de su ayuda. Eddie era mejor para esas boberías que yo.

-No voy a ayudarte a atarte la soga al cuello. –este dijo viéndome como si estuviese loco.

Yo le di una mirada de odio.

-Vale, te voy a ayudar. –bufó. –pero, solo porque no me queda de otra.

-No entiendo cual es tu problema con Heidi.

-es una perra controladora. –dijo como si nada bajándose del coche una vez llegamos en la joyería.

-No hables así de mi prometida.

-Oh vamos, Emm. –mi hermano puso los ojos. –Te tiene agarrado de las pelotas.

-Yo…

-Ni siquiera la quieres.

-Claro que la quiero.

-Puedo entender que sea buena en la cama. –Yo lo miré furioso. –Tiene un cuerpo de puta madre, pero no creo que vaya más allá de eso.

-Edward…

-Vale, me callo.

Escogimos la sortija más cara y hermosa que tenían en la pequeña tienda, y Edward alegó que moriría si no tomaba un café por lo que tuvimos que pasar a un viejo café una cuadra más allá de la tienda.

Cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron mirando, a mi hermano parecía divertirle muchísimo la situación, ya que caminó pavoneándose hasta una mesa apartada. Yo en cambio hice una mueca molesto, ¿no podían ser más disimulados?

Miré a la chica que estaba más cerca de nosotros, parecía tener la edad de Edward, tal vez menos. Su rostro era perfecto, el de un ángel para ser exactos, sus ojos tristes tan azules como el cielo me observaban fijamente. Permití que mi mirada bajara y se detuviera en el pequeño escote del feo uniforme, pechos del tamaño perfecto.

-Soy Rosalie, aquí está el menú. –dijo sin mirarme. –Llámenme cuando sepan que pedir.

Cuando se fue, Edward le miró descaradamente el trasero.

-Es guapa. –Comentó. –Al menos hay chicas guapas en este pueblucho de mierda.

Yo asentí serio, Edward era todo un rompecorazones, pero por algún motivo me molestaba que se hubiese fijado en la mesera rubia.

-No seas estúpida. –Escuché a la mesera gritarle a la otra. –Es mi mesa.

-No, iré yo. –La otra chica dijo arreglándose el cabello. –Tu vete a atender a esos de allá.

Apuntó a un grupo de adolescentes que se arrojaban cosas.

-Tú eres la cajera, tienes que quedarte en la vendita registradora. –La rubia soltó exasperada.

-No hay nadie. –la chica de la caja argumentó.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Alguien salió de la cocina para detener la discusión de ambas chicas.

-Tu querida Tanya quiere dárselas de mesera. –escupió molesta.

-¿Por qué? –El hombre preguntó sorprendido.

-porqué quiere follarse a esos dos. –Dijo sin vergüenza alguna al que supuse era su jefe.

-Rosalie, baja la voz. –La reprendieron.

-Tanya, tu quédate en la caja. –el tipo pidió ganándose una mirada de odio de la cajera. –Y deja a Rosalie atender a los clientes.

-Rosalie, cuida tu boca. –Advirtió a la rubia, quien puso los ojos.

Al poco rato la chica rubia llegó con a preguntarnos qué queríamos. Puse mala cara al verla, no me gustaban los escándalos y se notaba que ella era del tipo de chicas que siempre estaban en medio de la tormenta.

Cuando salimos del café metí la mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta por inercia. La sortija no estaba, probablemente lo había olvidado en el restaurante.

-Me he dejado la sortija. –dije a Edward. –Iré a buscarlo.

-Pero si yo mismo he visto que lo has puesto en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, -Este dijo confundido.

Busque nuevamente en mis bolsillos y no estaba.

-iré a ver al café. –Dije nervioso. –Si no está ahí, esa chiquilla me lo robó.

-No la culpes tan rápido. –mi hermano la defendió. –Estaba buenísima.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y me adentre en el pequeño café. La rubia limpiaba la mesa en la que minutos antes mi hermano y yo habíamos estado sentados.

-hey. –llamé su atención, ella me miró de pies a cabeza. -¿Dónde está mi sortija? –pregunté cortante, algo me decía que esa mocosa tenía que ver en su desaparecimiento.

-perdón. –ella se envaró. -¿Qué estas insinuando grandote?

-Lo he dejado aquí, y ya no está. –Expliqué como quien explica algo a una niña de cuatro años.

-Pues no lo sé. –se dio de hombros. -Yo no he visto nada.

Ella me miraba con odio, odio que no la hacía parecer para nada intimidante. Su rostro angelical jamás me parecería intimidante. ¿Rostro angelical? ¿Qué demonios? Es una niña, Emmett.

-No te creo. –dije volviendo a concentrarme en el anillo. -¿Dónde está? Si me lo entregas ahora no voy a llamar a tu jefe.

-Yo no he tomado nada. –me escupió molesta.

-Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo? –El jefe de la muchacha apareció junto a la cajera.

-Sí, su empleada ha tomado algo que me pertenece. –Hable molesto, todo esto me estaba retrasando. –Si no me lo devuelve tendré que llamar a la policía.

-¿la policía? –El hombre se asustó. –No, no será necesario.

-Claro que sí. –la chiquilla dijo cabreada. –este tipo me está molestando, levantando falsas acusaciones.

-Rosalie, calla esa boca. –pidió el hombre visiblemente nervioso. –Señor, haremos lo posible por encontrar el objeto desaparecido.

-Eso espero. –Murmuré entre dientes sin dejar de ver a la furia rubia.

-Rosalie, ve por tus cosas. –su jefe ordenó a lo que ella parpadeo varias veces.

-No, nada de eso. –reclamó, dejando evidente que ella era culpable del robo. –Esto es un abuso.

-Si quieres terminar rápido con esto será mejor que vayas por tus cosas. –El hombre habló molesto.

Ella bufo y fue atrás del balcón, sin dejar de maldecir en todo el camino. Lo único que tenía era una chaqueta de cuero desgastada.

-Es todo lo que he traído. –dijo arrojando la chaqueta en mis brazos. –A menos de que quieras revistar mi casa.

-No con esto estará bien. –hablé no muy convencido. Pero cuando metí la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta sentí la caja aterciopelada del anillo.

-aja. –solté sacándolo de ahí y mostrándoselo. -¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Yo no puse eso ahí. –ella mintió nerviosa. –Tanya debe haberlo plantado.

-Oh por favor. –Escupí harto de sus jueguitos.

-Rosalie, no puedo creer que hicieras algo así, cuando te contraté… -el tipo comenzó a hablar pero yo le corté.

-espero que sepa escoger mejor a sus funcionarios. –espeté.

-Señor...

-Cullen. –dije cortante.

-Señor Cullen, le ruego disculpe las molestias. –Parecía realmente avergonzado. –Sepa que Rosalie será despedida de inmediato.

-¿Qué? –saltó la rubia. –Pero si no he hecho nada.

-Robar, es algo muy grave. –el tipo le advirtió.

-Yo no he robado nada. –la chica continuaba mintiendo. –Además el señor ya tiene su maldito anillo.

-Solo porque han revisado tus cosas, niñita. –La cajera dijo despectiva.

-No puedes despedirme. –La rubia pidió al hombre, parecía desesperada. Sentí algo de pena por ella.

-Rosalie, vete, no quiero escándalos en mi local. –El tipo habló con voz autoritaria.

-Vas a pagármela perra oxigenada. –amenazó viendo hacia la cajera que se acercó a mí.

-Rosalie… -el tipo advirtió.

-Ya me voy. –La muchacha agarró su chaqueta y se fue.

…

…

…

Maldito hombre, vale tengo que admitir que estaba para devorárselo, pero su humor y el hecho de que me hayan despedido por su culpa, hacían que el mismísimo Gargamel fuese más atractivo que él.

Con lo difícil que había sido encontrar ese maldito empleo, gracias a mi pequeña ficha criminal pocos lugares estaban interesados en contratarme.

Entré al taller con ánimos de trabajar en un coche y olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Jake y Seth reían de alguna estupidez sentados en uno de los coches que se supone deberían estar reparando.

-¿Qué hacen par de holgazanes? –pregunté divertida.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy. –Jake tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Dónde está James? –él jamás los dejaría holgazanear en horas de trabajo, y mucho menos beber.

-Fue a dejar el coche de Simmons a Seattle. –Sonrió Jacob. –Me ha dejado a cargo.

Levanté una ceja incrédula, ¿en que estaba pensando James cuando dejo a ese par de idiotas a cargo de su taller? Me senté en el suelo y le arrebaté la cerveza a Jake.

-No se supone que debamos beber aquí. –la tire por la cañería. –Este es nuestro santuario.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas más agria que de costumbre. –Este se echó a reír con su propia broma.

-Me han despedido. –escupí molesta. –La hija de puta de Tanya me plantó una trampa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Seth que se había mantenido callado preguntó.

-Un tipo me acusó de haberle robado un maldito anillo. –Recordé al estúpido y deseable señor Cullen.

-¿pero no lo hiciste verdad? –Seth que siempre había sido un poco lento volvió a preguntar.

-claro que no. –salté molesta. –Ya les dije que fue la descerebrada de Tanya, esa puta me las va a pagar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te metas en más problemas. –Seth comentó abriendo otra cerveza.

-No voy a meterme en problemas. –negué y volví a quitarle la cerveza. –Nadie va a enterarse.

-Charlie no puede seguir salvándote de las cagadas que te mandas. –Jake me advirtió, yo lo miré cabreada.

-Mira quien habla. –escupí. –Tú eres peor que yo, Jacob.

-Pero a mí nunca me pillan. –dijo orgulloso. Y el muy cojonudo tenía razón.

-¿Quién era el dueño del anillo? –Seth cuestionó de repente. –¿Le conocemos?

-No, no eran de aquí. –Sus rostros no eran conocidos, y vestían como si viniesen de alguna gran ciudad, definitivamente no pertenecían a Forks. –Turistas.

...

Cuando llegué a casa las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas, el olor a humedad era insoportable. Mi madre probablemente estaba en su cuarto, disfrutando de su novio del momento.

Cuando intenté encender la luz esta no iluminó, de seguro mamá había olvidado pagar la cuenta, otra vez. Tropecé con una botella de ron, que estaba tirada en medio de la sala, otra mancha que no saldría del sucio y gastado tapete.

Fui a mi cuarto y lo cerré con llave, nunca se sabía con los novios de mamá. Lillian Hale, solía traer hombres diferentes a casa prácticamente todos los días, y muchos de ellos no tenían límites cuando se trataba de poseer una mujer.

-¡Rosalie! –la escuché gritar mi nombre, decidí ignorarla. -¡Rosalie, ven aquí!

Si continuaba ignorándola terminaría viniendo a mi cuarto y probablemente me llevaría una buena paliza, por lo que opte por ir a su asqueroso cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté viendo con asco al hombre semi desnudo en su cama.

-Ve a comprar cigarrillos. –Ordenó, yo levanté una ceja, incrédula.

-Son casi las once de la noche. –Expliqué. -¿Dónde se supone que voy a encontrar cigarrillos a esta hora?

Y tal vez en las grandes ciudades uno encuentre cigarrillos a cualquier horario, pero en Forks no era así, en Forks todas las tiendas cerraban a las ocho, nueve como máximo y encontrar cigarrillos a las once de la noche era una tarea imposible.

-Poco me importa. –ella soltó. –Ve por ellos, ahora.

Salí de la casa hecha una furia, que ganas de irme de una vez por todas de ese maldito infierno que era vivir con mi madre.

Lejos de ir por los cigarrillos, fui directo al único lugar que me hacía sentir bien, el taller. Abrí las puertas de metal con la llave que James tenía escondida en una piedra falsa.

Me disponía a trabajar en uno de los coches cuando pasos en las escaleras llamaron mi atención.

-Mierda, Rosalie. –James se acercó a mí con un bate de béisbol. –Pensé que eras un maldito ladrón o algo así.

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que me llaman así en un solo día. –Dije con sarcasmo.

- Hey… ¿qué ha pasado, Blondie? –El me indico que me sentará. – ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya?

-Sé que he cometido errores, James. –suspiré. –Que no soy una santa, pero no por eso debo ser apuntada con el dedo a la primera sospecha.

-Jake me ha contado sobre tu despido en la cafetería. –Yo hice una mueca.

-Yo no hice nada. –Me justifiqué. –Ya no hago eso.

-Lo sé, Rose. –el acarició mi mano. –Confío en ti.

…

-La push, nena. –Jake dijo por la que sería la décima primera vez en la puta mañana. ¿Qué no entendía que solo a él le parecía divertido?

-Jacob, juro que si vuelves a decir eso voy a clavarte esta zanahoria en el ojo. –Dije malhumorada.

-Entonces di que sí. –Mi amigo insistió, yo fruncí el ceño. -¿Bella, tu que dices?

-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, Jake –Bells respondió con timidez.

-Pero es La Push, nena.

-¡Jacob! –me impacienté.

-¿Han oído de la fiesta que van a dar en la playa? –Seth preguntó integrándose a la conversación.

Yo lo miré con odio, Bella hizo una mueca y Jacob asintió animado.

-Tenemos que ir. –habló con entusiasmo. –Habrá muchas pollitas en bikini.

-ew. –dije haciendo una mueca de asco. –No voy a ir para ver como ligan con zorras.

-¿celosa? –Jacob molestó. Yo puse los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Tal vez vaya el chico nuevo. –Seth comentó de repente.

-¿Qué chico nuevo? –pregunté interesada.

-El hijo menor de los Cullen. –mi amigo explicó. –Mi mamá habló con la señora Cullen ayer, y ella le contó que su hijo tiene nuestra edad.

Me quedé pensativa, Cullen. Ese debía ser el hermano del imbécil del anillo.

-De seguro es un idiota hijito de papá. –dije molesta.

-Los Cullen son buena gente. –Seth los defendió. –Sus hijos deben serlo también.

-¿Qué no era un tal señor Cullen el que te delató por lo del anillo? –Jake preguntó y yo asentí.

-¿Qué anillo? –Bells preguntó confundida. –Rosalie ¿Qué hiciste?

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Bells. –dije sarcástica. –No hice nada, fue una puta trampa.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Bella preguntaba visiblemente preocupada.

-La zorra mal follada de Tanya se molestó conmigo y tengo que admitir que fue bastante inteligente al meterme un anillo en la chaqueta y hacer que me despidieran.

-Oh, Rose. –mi amiga me abrazó, yo me aparté. No me gustaba el tacto. -¿Quieres que le pregunte a los Newton si necesitan ayuda extra?

-Ya me rechazaron una vez. –me di de hombros. –No creo que su idea sobre mi haya cambiado.

-Con mayor razón deberíamos ir a la fiesta. –Jake saltó. –Tenemos un motivo para embriagarnos.

Sonreí ante la idea, no parecía tan malo si lo veías de esa manera.

-Yo voy si tú vas. –dije mirando a Bella, sabiendo que si dependía de ella no podría decir que no.

* * *

Hola, bueno aqui esta mi nuevo invento espero que les guste tanto como a mi, la idea era subirla despues de terminar un angel caido pero no pude aguantarme...

**xoxo **

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett mcCartys angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**La intrusa.**

**Capítulo 2: Feel**

Conducía por las casi desiertas calles de Forks en dirección al local que Jasper y yo habíamos arrendado para comenzar nuestro negocio, cuando la vi.

Caminaba junto a un grupo de adolescentes y reía despreocupadamente. Su cabello tan rubio como el oro, danzaba al viento burlándose de mí, provocándome.

-mm…emmett. - mi hermano que iba en el asiento del copiloto se aclaró la garganta. - ya puedes avanzar.

Mire en dirección al semáforo que tenía la señal abierta. No supe cuánto tiempo me distraje mirando a esa ladronzuela.

-¡oh! ¿Esa no era chica del anillo? - Edward preguntó divertido.

Yo lo ignoré y continué conduciendo hasta detenerme frente a un pequeño y viejo local, que se notaba, necesitaría mantención.

-Claro que era ella ¡No hay como olvidar ese trasero! –Señaló mi hermano levantando las cejas sugestivamente. –Y tú te la quedaste mirando. –Me apuntó con el dedo.

-No seas ridículo Edward. –Mascullé molesto con toda esa conversación sobre la ladronzuela de la cafetería.

- el que estés comprometido no significa que no puedas mirar, esta buenísima. –Habló con una sonrisa pervertida.

- es una mocosa. - respondí con desprecio. Mi hermano frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que va! Para estas cosas no hay edad –Habló poniéndose serio.

Yo lo mire molesto, ¿se había vuelto loco? Yo saliendo con una mocosa de su edad. Eso sería patético, rayaría en lo absurdo. Por no decir que sería ilegal.

-Que tonterías dices. –dije algo cabreado con toda la situación. –Además, ¿tú qué sabes?

-más de lo que crees. –Respondió con orgullo. Yo puse los ojos ante su actitud adolescente.

-ni siquiera sé porque estamos discutiendo esto, no tiene sentido alguno - bufé - ella no es más que una ladronzuela.

- Muy caliente. - dijo sin tapujos –Bueno hermanito, si tu no la quieres yo me la quedo.

Las palabras de Edward no me fueron indiferentes como me hubiese gustado que lo fueran. La rabia se apoderó de mí al saber que mi hermano podría poseer a aquella mocosa insolente.

Decidí olvidarme de eso y concentrarme en el lugar que estábamos visitando. Era un local viejo, se notaba que había estado sin ser utilizado por bastante tiempo pero a pesar de las pequeñas reformas que había que hacerle, estaba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Entonces aquí planeas montar el bar? –mi hermano preguntó con una mueca.

-Sí, sé que no es lo mismo que tenía en New York pero me gusta así. –respondí sincero. –Además está perfectamente localizado.

-Emmett Cullen quiere embriagar a todo el pueblo de Forks, vengan, vengan. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No a todo, solo a los mayores de edad. –le recordé.

-Tú tienes algún tipo de problema con la edad, hermanito. –Edward gruñó. Mi hermano aun no cumplía los veintiuno por lo que no tenía la edad legal para beber alcohol.

-No voy a darle malos ejemplos a mi hermano menor. –dije orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor.

-Antes eras más divertido. –habló paseándose por el local. –Parece que la perra loca te ha cambiado.

-He madurado, Edward. –respondí malhumorado, no quería hablar de Heidi. –Tengo veintinueve años.

-Jasper también, y no actúa como un capullo. –recordó a mi amigo, quien parece tener la edad mental de un niño de diez años.

-él es un caso especial. –me defendí.

-No. –mi hermano negó. –Tú eres quien ha cambiado, y se ha tornado un hombre aburrido.

-No soy aburrido, yo…

No seguí hablando porque dos golpes a la puerta nos interrumpieron.

Dos chicos morenos entraron al local con sonrisas en el rostro, por un minuto pensé que venían buscando problemas pero me relajé al saber que se trataba del hijo de Sue Clearwather la amiga de mamá.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Seth. –saludó el más bajo de ellos. –Soy amigo de tu madre. –Dijo viendo a Edward, este le tomó la mano.

-Soy Edward, y este idiota es mi hermano mayor Emmett. –nos presentó.

-Lamentó irrumpir así en su… lo que sea este lugar. –Dijo el chico, haciéndome poner los ojos.

-No hay problema, estábamos a punto de agarrarnos a golpes. –Edward me miró de reojo.

-Yo… Venía a invitarte a una fiesta que habrá en la playa hoy en la noche. –el muchacho parecía animado su amigo asintió tan animado cuanto él. –Será estupenda.

-Ahí estaré. –Edward respondió como si se mandará solo. Yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces nos veremos allá. –Dijo despidiéndose. -Será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos esperan en el taller. –Seth se disculpó.

-¿Taller? –pregunté curioso.

-Trabajamos en un taller de coches, el único que hay en el pueblo. –El tipo que no había hablado dijo con orgullo. –Podrían pasarse por allá un día, tal vez podamos mejorar sus coches.

Yo asentí intrigado, me gustaban los coches y me parecía curioso que un par de chicos tan jóvenes trabajasen en un taller.

….

…

…

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y mis cigarros y fui al encuentro de Jacob y los demás.

-Te tardaste. –Jake me reprendió al verme llegar, yo le levanté el dedo del medio.

-Mamá y su mierda. –dije sin ánimo de entrar en detalles, no valía la pena.

-Bueno, pero ya estás aquí. –palmeó mi espalda. –Es hora La Push, nena. –Yo le golpee la cabeza.

-Ya deja de joderme las pelotas. –Me subí a la camioneta de Bella y le di un abrazo.

-¿Conductora designada? –pregunté molesta con el que había dejado a mi amiga como conductora.

-Así parece. –respondió dándose de hombros.

-No, no… nada de eso. –negué molesta. –Vamos a dejar la camioneta a tu casa. Tú vas a divertirte hoy.

-Rose, no quiero beber. –Bella respondió nerviosa.

-Un poco no le hace mal a nadie. –Saque un cigarrillo –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que olvidaste toda tu mierda?

Ella se mantuvo callada, dándome a entender que nunca lo había hecho.

-Lo ves. –dije –Es por eso que tienes que hacerlo, al menos una vez en la vida.

Bella hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, por lo que tomé su silencio como un: ¡De maravilla Rose, tráeme cuatro tequilas!

Saque la cabeza por la ventana de la camioneta para gritarle al par de idiotas que iban golpeándose en la parte de la carrocería.

-Vamos a ir en tu coche Jake. –demandé.

-Pero voy a beber como un perro. –este dijo y se largó a reír.

-Entonces dormimos en la playa. –Vi que Bella iba a protestar pero la mandé a callar. –Bells va a beber con nosotros.

Mis amigos gritaron animados y la pobre se sonrojó como nunca, yo me acomodé en el asiento y le pedí que condujera la camioneta hasta su casa.

-Mi papá me va a matar. –repetía mi amiga una y otra vez.

-Oh, Charlie nos adora. –Y en parte era verdad, si bien se mostraba todo rígido con nosotros siempre hacia lo posible para sacarnos de los problemas en los que nos metíamos.

…

-Rose, ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? –preguntó Bella al verme servirme el tercer shot de tequila.

Mesclar tequila y vodka no podía ser tan malo.

-Relájate, Bells. –Le guiñé un ojo. -¿Qué puede pasar?

Antes de que pudiese nombrarme la lista de posibles cosas que podrían pasarme por estar totalmente ebria, que de seguro ya tenía en su cabeza, todos comenzaron a gritar.

-Uno, dos, tres. –contaron todos. -¡TEQUILA! –gritaron y yo bebí.

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta en la playa. –mi amiga dijo viéndome preocupada. -¿crees que estarás bien?

-Sí, sí. –dije buscando con la mirada de donde podía sacar más alcohol. –Tú ve, ten cuidado con los tiburones. –bromee.

Ella rio negando con la cabeza y luego añadió preocupada.

-Cualquier cosa, llámame al celular.

Asentí y le guiñé un ojo dándole a entender que tenía todo controlado, me enternecía que se preocupara tanto por mí.

Luego de un rato de continuar bebiendo fui a sentarme al coche de Jake, donde este y Seth conversaban animadamente con alguien.

-Hey, rubia. –Jake me llamó, yo lo fulminé con la mirada. –Ven y preséntate al chico nuevo.

Bufé y puse los ojos, mi amigo estaba más que pasado de copas, a estas alturas me extrañaba que pudiese siquiera recordar su nombre.

Me acerqué curiosa para ver si realmente se trataba del tipo del restaurante. Y así era, el más joven de los Cullen me observaba con una sonrisa coqueta. No había rastros de su hermano mayor, una puntada de decepción me abrumó.

-Este es Edward Cullen. –Jake presentó poniéndole una mano en el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Este tipo y su hermano me trataron de ladrona. –arrastré las palabras, tal vez por causa de la bebida, tal vez por la rabia.

-Hey, alto ahí. –el cobrizo hizo señal de paz. –Yo no te acusé de nada.

-No te vi defendiéndome. –Le reté, el trago en seco.

-Bueno, es que cuando mi hermano se pone en ese plan no hay quien lo pare. –Explicó, yo fruncí el ceño no muy convencida.

-Pues gracias a su mal humor yo perdí mi empleo. –Escupí al suelo el mal sabor de la bebida que había tomado. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Agua?

-Soda. –Respondió Seth con timidez. –Mi soda.

-¿Por qué demonios… -iba a reclamarle porque estaba tomando soda en un lugar en que había tequila y vodka gratis, pero volví mi atención a Edward. –Como sea…ahora gracias a tu estúpido hermano soy una desempleada más.

-Lo siento mucho. –Edward hizo una mueca. –Si hay alguna forma en que pueda compensártelo. –Dijo avanzando con galantería hacia mí.

-¡Alto ahí galán! –Reí, efecto del alcohol en mi sangre. -¿Qué acaso los chicos no te leyeron el reglamento?

-¿Qué reglamento? –preguntó atontado.

-Nadie, absolutamente nadie sale con Rosalie Hale. –Le guiñé un ojo. –A menos de que quieras perder eso que llevas entre las piernas.

…

…

…

Salí a correr por la playa para despejar mi mente luego de una pequeña discusión con Heidi, había tenido la mala idea de sugerirle que adelantara su viaje de regreso.

Iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos y en la música que acabé chocando con alguien. Una chica de cabellos castaños me observaba nerviosa y avergonzada desde el suelo. La ayude a ponerse de pie en seguida.

-Lo siento. –me disculpé. –No estaba prestando atención en el camino.

-Tampoco yo. –murmuró. –Y mi torpeza no ayuda en estas situaciones.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunté preocupado al ver que se sacudía la arena de la ropa.

-Sí, lo estoy. –hizo una mueca. –Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Yo reí, la chica era divertida. Ella me miraba sonrojada.

-No deberías andar sola por ahí a estas horas. –Dije preocupado, ya era muy entrada la noche.

-Estaba con unos amigos en una fiesta. –Explicó con una mueca. –Pero...

-Ya están todos ebrios. –Finalicé por ella. La chica asintió nerviosa. –Se supone que mi hermano esta en esa fiesta.

-Oh… -dijo avergonzada. –Lo siento, no quise decir todos… es que a mí no me gustan esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, lo más probable es que lo este. –Reí ante el recuerdo de mi hermano completamente ebrio. –Hagamos una cosa, yo iré a buscar a Edward a esa fiesta y luego te voy a dejar a casa.

-Yo… No quiero molestar. –La chica murmuró nerviosa, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No será molestia. –sonreí. –Además, me preocupa que estés sola aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche.

-Sé que sonará tonto pero… -ella se sonrojó. –mi padre dice que no puedo subirme al coche con desconocidos.

-eso lo arreglamos con facilidad. –le tendí la mano. –Soy Emmett Cullen.

-Isabella Swan. –ella tomó mi mano con timidez. –pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Bella me indicó el camino hasta la fiesta en la que estaba Edward. La música se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia. Y cuando llegamos había adolescentes regados por todos lados, parecía el apocalipsis.

-Bella espérame aquí. –dejé a la chica en el jeep.

No demoré mucho tiempo en encontrar a mi hermano, estaba junto a un grupo de chicos y una chica, a quien no demoré en identificar. Era la ladronzuela.

-Edward. –le grité. –Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí.

La rubia hizo algún comentario que hizo reír al resto, incluyendo a mi hermano. Lo que me cabreo aún más ¿esa mocosa no conocía límites?

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté llegando hasta ella.

-Hola, señor Cullen. –escupió con desprecio. –Es un placer verle la cara de amargado de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien niña… -iba a retarla cuando ella me cortó.

-No, usted escúcheme bien. –Me apuntó con un dedo. Estaba de más decir que había bebido demasiado. –Gracias a su estúpido drama perdí mi empleo.

-Nadie te obligó a robarme. –la acusé.

-Ya te dije que yo no te robé. –frunció el ceño. –Señor Cullen, lo que quiero decirle es claro y preciso.

-¿y eso sería? –pregunté curioso.

-Váyase a la mierda. –arrastró las palabras.

Exhale molesto, y tuve que recordarme que a las mujeres no se les debe golpear. Pero esa niñita me provocaba tanto. Cuando iba a responderle mi hermano me agarró del brazo.

-Nos vemos otro día, chicos. –se despidió. –Rosalie, voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión. –Le guiñó un ojo, esta sonrió con fanfarronería.

-Hey, ¿Por qué nos vamos tan luego? –pregunté una vez que nos hubimos alejado. –Tengo un par de cosas que decirle a esa mocosa.

Edward me observó con las cejas alzadas y se echó a reír.

-nunca pensé que tú, el intachable Emmett Cullen, se rebajaría al nivel de una chica de diecisiete años. –Se burló.

-¿No viste como me insultó? –pregunté cabreado.

-perdió su empleo por tu culpa Emmett, dale un respiro. –mi hermano la defendió.

-¿Y qué es eso de que vas a hacerla cambiar de opinión? –pregunté curioso.

Edward sonrió con coquetería y desee no haber preguntado, una punzada de celos volvió a apoderarse de mí.

-Tiene una regla. –dijo abriendo las puertas del jeep. –No sale con nadie.

Sonreí al escuchar eso, y me sorprendí a mí mismo al cruzar los dedos deseando que eso no cambiara por Edward.

…

…

…

Odiaba a Jacob por haberme convencido a ir a la maldita fiesta en un día de semana. Si ya era difícil soportar una clase en mi estado normal, la resaca de la noche anterior lo hacía mil veces peor.

El profesor de biología hablaba sobre el puto útero o algo parecido, cuando me voltee para ver a Bella que tomaba apuntes de todo lo que Banner decía.

-tengo una jaqueca de puta madre. - reclame, bella se dio de hombros.

-bebiste demasiado. - dijo sin quitar la mirada del profesor.

-¡qué va! No fue tanto. –Mentí, lo había sido, demasiado para ser exactos. Pero al menos había servido para decirle un par de verdades al hijo de puta ese.

Bella frunció el ceño y continuó prestando atención a la clase, ignorándome por completo.

Cuando terminó la clase y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para la hora de almuerzo, Bells caminaba por los pasillos distraída y con un aire soñador. Lo que me parecía jodidamente extraño.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunte curiosa viendo a mi amiga que parecía perdida en un mundo putamente lejano.

-Creo que estoy enamorada. –susurró bajito, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y tuve que contenerme para no arrojar mi bandeja al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda me hablas? –pregunté demasiado alto, haciendo que la gente se volteara a mirarnos. -¿Qué están mirando, imbéciles?

-Rosalie… -Bella llamó mi atención, yo solo me di de hombros y continué llenando mi bandeja con comida.

-Bueno, cuéntame. –urgí. -¿Quién es el hijo de puta?

-Rose…

-Vale, ¿Quién es el afortunado caballero? –pregunté poniendo mis ojos.

-Emmett Cullen. –Esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, mi bandeja si cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo. El plato se quebró en mil pedazos y toda la comida saltó a la mierda. Oí risas pero las ignoré, tenía que enfocar mi concentración en Bella y en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Emmett Cullen? –pregunté como una idiota.

-Sí. –ella dijo preocupada ayudándome a recoger mi desastre. -¿pasa algo?

-¿No querrás decir Edward Cullen? –Crucé los dedos para que así fuera. Ella negó.

-Claro que no. –mi amiga frunció el ceño. –Es un idiota.

Yo me di de hombros, no tenía mucho que decir en defensa de Edward.

-¿Te volviste loca, Emmett Cullen? –salté molesta. –El tipo es un troglodita.

-¿de qué hablas? –ella respondió confundida. –Es un caballero.

-Entonces estás hablando del señor Cullen. –reí, a mi amiga sí que le gustaban mayores. –Carlisle.

-No, Rose, hablo de Emmett. –Ella respondió al parecer algo molesta. -¿Cuál es el problema con él?

-Yo… -¿Qué iba a decirle? _No puede gustarte él porque a pesar de ser un cabrón, me pone como nadie lo ha hecho nunca_. No, eso no sonaría bien. –Emmett es un cabrón, por su culpa perdí mi empleo.

-No creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona Rose. –Bella hizo una mueca. –Mi Emmett, no es ningún cabrón, es el hombre más dulce que haya conocido jamás.

Mi Emmett, mierda eso dolió. Y admitirlo dolía aún más.

…

Cuando las clases terminaron fui directo hacia el taller, ni Jacob ni Seth me acompañaron pues tenían que quedarse en detención por haberse armado pelea con Mike Newton. Par de idiotas.

-Hola Blondie. –saludó James al verme entrar.

-¿Qué hay James? –deje la mochila en el suelo y amarré mi cabello en una coleta.

-Nada nuevo. –mi amigo se quejó. –Tengo que dejarte sola un rato, el viejo Thomas quiere que busque su coche.

-No hay problema. –No era la primera vez que me quedaba sola en el taller.

-Volveré en una hora. –James dijo pasándome una llave inglesa. –Cuida bien de mi taller.

-Lo haré. –murmuré sonriendo mientras el salía por la puerta del garaje.

Me dispuse a trabajar en un coche, y llevaba media hora en ello cuando el sonido de un motor me distrajo.

Pensé que se trataba de James, por lo que no hice nada por ver de quien se trataba. Hasta que ese alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-Un segundo. –dije saliendo de debajo del coche, cosa de la que me arrepentí inmediatamente.

El mismísimo Señor capullo Cullen estaba parado frente a mí con esa sonrisa orgullosa y altanera. Hice una mueca de desagrado al verlo, y luego vi su coche. Tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía buen gusto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó con desagrado. Yo levante una ceja.

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué hace usted aquí señor Cullen? –pregunté conteniendo mi lengua para no soltarle todos los insultos que tenía en mente. –Yo trabajo aquí.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer capítulo y dejaron sus lindos reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias Paula por toda tu ayuda… eres la mejor.

Las invito a pasar por mi grupo en Facebook emmett mccartys angel fics.

Nos leemos pronto

**Xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**EmmettMcCartysangel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**La intrusa.**

**Capítulo 3: Trouble**

_El mismísimo Señor capullo Cullen estaba parado frente a mí con esa sonrisa orgullosa y altanera. Hice una mueca de desagrado al verlo, y luego vi su coche. Tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía buen gusto._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó con desagrado. Yo levante una ceja._

_-La pregunta sería ¿Qué hace usted aquí señor Cullen? –pregunté conteniendo mi lengua para no soltarle todos los insultos que tenía en mente. –Yo trabajo aquí._

Cullen me miró de arriba abajo como si de un insecto se tratase. Maldito imbécil engreído ¿Qué se creía?

-¿Dónde está tu jefe? –preguntó con ese tono orgulloso.

-Aquí no hay jefe. –respondí mordaz. –Si lo que pretende es hablar con el dueño, tendrá que esperar. –me crucé de brazos.

-Aquí realmente tienen problemas para escoger al personal. –masculló, haciéndome enojar aún más.

-Si ha venido a inflarme las pelotas será mejor que se vaya señor Cullen. –Recordé que tenía una llave inglesa en la mano y le deje a un lado, no quería tener una amonestación por agresión en mi ficha criminal.

-Muy educada. –señaló, yo gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿A que ha venido? –Pregunté haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima y golpearle con la primera herramienta que se me cruzase.

-Ya dije, que voy a hablar con tu jefe. –Repitió, yo le miré con odio.

-Si lo que quiere es esperar… -Me di de hombros.

El murmuró algo que no llegue a entender, preferí ignorarle y volver a mi trabajo. Abrí el capo del coche en el que estaba trabajando antes de que me interrumpieran y revisé el motor.

Llevaba trabajando en el motor un buen rato cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. De reojo vi, como el capullo de Cullen se daba un festín observándome el trasero y las piernas que tenía descubiertas.

-¿le gusta lo que ve? –pregunté molesta.

Él se incorporó e fingió ignorancia. _Idiota._

-Si va a mirarme el trasero, al menos sea más discreto. –Le piqué.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Mintió descaradamente.

-No nací ayer. –Respondí seria. Conocía a los hombres y conocía muy bien sus trucos y mentiras.

-Si claro. –murmuró por lo bajo, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué insinúa?

-Que no eres más que una niña jugando a ser una adulta. –habló sonriendo de lado con todo ese orgullo tan característico de él.

-No me conoce. –ladré. –No entiendo cuál es su maldito problema conmigo.

-¿Te parece poco el que me hayas robado? –volvió a acusarme.

-le he dicho miles de veces que yo no fui. –Me defendí exasperada. –Me tendieron una trampa.

-Oh, pobrecilla. –se burló, tuve que contenerme para no golpearlo.

-De todas formas, ya tiene tu maldita sortija. –Dije recordando el objeto, sentí una pequeña puntada en el corazón al pensar que se trataba de una sortija de compromiso.

-N-No es…no es mía. – Hablo con indecisión, yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Se la robó? –alcé una ceja incrédula.

-claro que no. –soltó molesto. –Es de un amigo, yo solo la estaba cuidando.

-Y que buen trabajo estaba haciendo. –Dije con sarcasmo, el me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por alguna razón el que la sortija perteneciera a su amigo y no a él, me hacía sentir aliviada. De pronto tenía unas malditas ganas de saltar y bailar como una estúpida niña de cinco años.

…

…

Mentira, la palabra taladraba en mi cabeza, la razón por la que había mentido tan descaradamente era desconocida, simplemente lo había hecho, había sido como un acto reflejo. No quería que ella supiera que estaba comprometido.

La ladronzuela me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando alguna respuesta de mí parte a su provocación, pero yo solo podía pensar en su cuerpo. En su perfecto cuerpo, y su maravilloso rostro de ángel manchado de aceite.

Tenía que admitir que la ladronzuela estaba buenísima, era un hombre después de todo.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo me acerque a ella, y acaricie su rostro para quitar la mancha de aceite de su suave mejilla.

-¡Hey! –se exaltó, y no podía culparla.

-Tenías una mancha. –Dije abochornado con la situación.

-Oh… - limpió su rostro.

Exhalé aire sintiéndome incomodo, no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de esa mocosa. Por un momento tuve incluso que pensar en Edward vestido de mujer para bloquear los pensamientos poco correctos que estaba teniendo con la rubia y ese pequeño short ajustado a su perfecto trasero. Sentí mi pantalón apretar una vez más.

-Será mejor que regrese otro día. –dije al cabo de un rato.

-Como quiera. –ella se dio de hombros. –Yo soy perfectamente capaz de atenderlo, pero si usted no quiere, ni modo.

Sus palabras me sacaron de onda, obviamente tome todo con otras intenciones. Tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme sobre ella. Era difícil recordar que se trataba de una mocosa de la edad de Edward, y era mucho más difícil recordar que era una chiquilla increíblemente molesta cuando la tenía parada frente a mi vistiendo nada más un short ajustado y una camiseta que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Haga lo que quiera, solo no toque nada. –Dijo volteándose e inclinándose sobre el coche.

Tuve que desviar la mirada, o entraría en combustión ahí mismo, ella movía sus caderas mientras trabajaba en el coche provocándome.

-Ya que está aquí puede ayudarme en algo. –Habló viéndome a los ojos, su camiseta estaba manchada de aceite para coches.

Yo asentí intentando concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus perfectos pechos.

-necesito que encienda el motor. –señaló.

Aun atontado por su belleza hice lo que me pidió, el motor rugió y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

-Como nuevo. –murmuró.

-entonces eres mecánica. –solté el comentario con un poco de burla.

-Si ¿hay algún problema con eso? –se cruzó de brazos queriendo parecer intimidante.

-La fantasía erótica de cualquier muchacho de diecisiete años. –Dije con desprecio. En el fondo me sentí un hipócrita, ella era la fantasía de cualquier hombre, hasta que abría la boca.

-No solo de los chicos de diecisiete por lo que he podido comprobar el día de hoy. –Hablo viéndome con una sonrisa descarada.

Desvié la mirada hacia un viejo coche, que parecía no tener arreglo. Sentí como a mis espaldas la bomba rubia se movía.

-¿o vas a negarlo? –preguntó pegándose a mi espalda y susurrando en mi oído.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla ahí mismo en ese viejo coche.

Tenía que recordar que era un hombre comprometido y que le debía respeto a Heidi. Además la ladronzuela era solo una niña.

-Rosalie, espero que este todo en orden. –una voz hizo que me alejara de ella bruscamente, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y acabara cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? –masculló entre dientes dándome una mirada de odio.

No dije nada, puesto que un tipo de más o menos mi edad entró al garaje con una mirada curiosa.

-¿tú debes ser el dueño de la joyita del frente? –dijo refiriéndose a mi coche.

-Así es. –Respondí dándole la mano. –Emmett Cullen.

El tipo lanzó un silbido.

-Espero que la rubia aquí no te haya dado muchos problemas. –habló divertido. –Es un poco rencorosa.

Entonces este tipo sabia sobre el robo, de seguro la ladronzuela le había ido a llorar por trabajo después de haber sido despedida.

-No le he dado ningún problema. –esta habló viéndome de reojo. -¿verdad señor Cullen?

-Para ser sincero… si yo fuese usted prestaría más atención al momento de escoger a mi personal. –El tipo frunció el ceño.

-Rosalie no es parte del personal. –dijo de mala gana. –Es mucho más que eso.

Yo levanté una ceja sin comprender lo que el tipo quería decirme, ¿acaso se refería a que ella era algo de él? La sola idea me revolvió el estómago.

-Señor Cullen, díganos de una vez que es lo que busca. –ella pregunto con esa delicadeza característica.

-El motor esta con sonidos extraños. –dije rascándome la cabeza. –quisiera que le den una mirada.

-¿eso era todo? –ella preguntó alterada. -tiene que estar bromeando.

-Bien, revisaremos su motor. –El tipo dijo con tono conciliador. –estará listo mañana por la mañana.

…

-Hola cariño. –Heidi saludó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté sin ánimos, sabiendo que esta sería otra conversación monótona.

-Bien, Gianna y yo hemos salido a conocer Venecia, es precioso Emmett. –ella suspiró. –quiero que vengamos aquí para nuestra luna de miel.

-lo que tú quieras. –dije sin prestar atención a la conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó molesta.

-nada, te extraño eso es todo. –Exhalé, hacía meses que no la veía. Hacía meses que no tenía sexo.

-Yo también te extraño bebe. –ella dijo con voz de nena, cosa que me molestaba muchísimo pero lo deje pasar.

-¿Cuándo regresas? –pregunté esperando una fecha concreta.

-Aro decidió que quiere que mis vestidos sean usados en el próximo desfile de primavera. –Explicó, yo bufé.

-Vale, aun no lo sabes. –respondí por ella.

-No te molestes. –ella dijo con voz de nena nuevamente. -¿Y ya le has dicho a tus padres sobre el compromiso?

Tragué en seco. No, aun no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente sentía que no debía hacerlo.

-No, esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo juntos. –mentí.

-Nada de eso Emmett. –ella se molestó. – tienes que decírselos, no sabemos cuándo podré ir a Estados unidos de nuevo, lo más probable es que sea solo para la boda.

-¿Qué? –me exalté. -¿solo para la boda? ¿y los preparativos y toda esa mierda? Yo no me voy a encargar de eso.

-Ya le he pedido a Alice que lo haga. –ella dijo soltando un suspiro. –Tranquilo tu prometida piensa en todo.

-¿Alice ya lo sabe? –pregunté nervioso.

-Claro, es mi mejor amiga. –ella dijo como si fuera obvio. –Cariño, debo irme, hablamos luego.

Y antes de que pudiese despedirme ella había cortado la llamada.

-¿Y esa cara? –mi hermano preguntó sentándose conmigo para ver el juego de futbol americano.

-Hablé con Heidi, aun no tiene fecha de regreso. –suspiré con pesar.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que necesitaba a Heidi, para descargar todo lo que la ladronzuela había provocado en mí esa tarde.

…

…

Another brick on the Wall de Pink Floyd tocaba a todo volumen en mi pequeño y viejo reproductor, regalo de James. Ayudaba a disfrazar los gritos de placer de mi madre y su nuevo "novio".

Desgraciadamente la canción no era eterna, y en el corto periodo que tenía para colocarla de nuevo, podía escuchar uno que otro gritillo de mi querida madre. Hice una mueca de asco.

Mi estómago rugió recordándome que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a buscar algo para comer, el ruido en el cuarto de mi madre había desaparecido. Al parecer ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de una extenuante guerra de sexo y alcohol.

Fui hasta la sucia y desordenada cocina por algo de comer, como era de esperarse no había nada más que botellas de cerveza y ron. No pude evitar hacer una mueca ante toda la basura que había regada en el suelo.

Cuando me puse de cunclillas para recoger una lata, sentí como unas manos aprisionaban mi cintura. Me congelé en ese mismo instante, eso no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. El aliento del hombre que me tenía abrazada apestaba a alcohol y tabaco.

-Que muchachita tan guapa. –susurró en mi oído.

-Suéltame. –ordené con toda la fuerza que pude, intentando resistirme a su agarre.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un ratito? –arrastró las palabras.

-Te dije que me soltaras. –repetí nerviosa.

El tipo me observó furioso y me dio una cachetada que me dejó sabor a sangre en el labio.

Luego de ponerme de espaldas a él comenzó a subir las manos por mi camiseta, llegando a acariciar mi pecho derecho, mientras presionaba su asqueroso miembro contra mis pantalones, me sentí sucia. Como pude lo golpeé en la entrepierna y salí corriendo de ahí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin rumbo, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro descontroladas. No podía creer que volviera a pasar, me había prometido a mí misma que no dejaría que eso ocurriese nuevamente.

Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba en la playa de la Push, la brisa del mar desordenaba mi cabello. La arena acariciaba mis pies descalzos y heridos por haber corrido por las calles sin calzado.

Me rendí, ya no tenía aliento para seguir corriendo y las lágrimas no me dejaban ver el camino con claridad. Caí en la arena desarmada, sintiéndome sucia, queriendo borrar las asquerosas huellas de las manos de ese imbécil sobre mi cuerpo.

Mientras lloraba y me lamentaba por mí misma, alguien corría en mi dirección. No hice nada por moverme, a pesar de saber de quien se trataba, a pesar de ser la última persona a quien quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche? –Dijo con ese tono burlón que tanto me irritaba, pero lo ignoré.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó con tono preocupado sentándose frente a mí.

-Déjeme en paz. –respondí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –me observaba fijamente, cuando hizo ademan de tocarme me alejé instintivamente.

-No me toque. –susurré asustada. –por favor no me toque.

-Rosalie. –Su tono de voz era serio, pero lucia realmente preocupado. -¿Qué te sucedió?

-Si va a burlarse…

-Rosalie, quiero ayudarte. –llevó su mano a mi mejilla, donde sentía un dolor punzante.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté asombrada.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, llorando y herida. –bufó. -¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Una fría brisa me hizo estremecerme de frio, lo que el señor Cullen debió notar puesto a que se sacó su chaqueta y me la ofreció.

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa. –Dijo, yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados y negué efusivamente.

-No… aquí estoy bien. –murmuré muriendo de miedo de volver ahí.

-Está enfriando. –él dijo acomodándose a mi lado. –Vas a pegar un resfriado si te quedas aquí.

-un resfriado es la última de mis preocupaciones. –hablé mirando hacia el mar.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –él volvió a preguntar. -¿Quién te golpeó?

Yo lo miré sorprendida ¿era tan obvio que alguien me había golpeado? ¿Tan débil me veía?

-Un cerdo. –Respondí al cabo de varios minutos en silencio.

El me observó espantado, su rostro paso a uno de furia en cuestión de segundos.

-¿te ha tocado? –preguntó haciéndome sonrojar y bajar la cabeza.

-No importa. –escupí asqueada al recordar lo que ese cerdo me había hecho.

-Rosalie… -Emmett estaba furioso. -¿te ha tocado?

-No ha pasado a mayores. –admití avergonzada. –Supongo que no es para tanto.

-Si ese hombre te toco, aunque sea un pelo… -amenazó, yo lo miré extrañada.

-¿Por qué le importa? –cuestioné curiosa con su reacción.

-Detesto a los hombres que creen que pueden aprovecharse de las mujeres.

Supongo que esa fue una de las frases que me enamoró de Emmett, claro que en ese momento aún no sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

-Puedo cuidarme de esos hombres yo sola. –Dije testaruda. –No necesito su ayuda.

-Al menos deja que te lleve al hospital. –ofreció, yo lo miré ceñuda.

-No es necesario. –negué. –son solo heridas superficiales.

Mis pies ardían como la mierda, pero eso no quería decir que necesitara ir al puto hospital.

-No puedo simplemente irme y dejarte aquí. –habló viéndome a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules me examinaban impacientes, como esperando que aceptara acompañarlo al hospital.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo tan tarde por aquí? –pregunté para evadir el tema.

El soltó una risotada, una risotada que fue como música para mis oídos. Que ayudo a mi cuerpo a relajarse.

-Corriendo. –Dijo tomando un puñado de arena. –Necesitaba pensar, despejarme.

-Y se ha encontrado con un problema más en su camino. –termino yo apuntándome.

Él vuelve a reírse, es tan extraña esta faceta del señor Cullen, tan relajada y simpática.

-La verdad sí. –suspira él. –Por favor déjame ayudarte.

-Ya estoy mejor. –me doy de hombros algo avergonzada. –Supongo que su compañía me ha distraído.

Él sonríe dejándome ver esos hoyuelos adorables que adornan su rostro.

-No voy a dejar que pases la noche en la playa. –insiste. –es peligroso.

-Puedo cuidarme sola. –respondí mordaz.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos. –he encontrado mucho más que un problema mientras corría por la playa.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que sentí sus cálidos dedos levantando mi mentón y acercando mi rostro al de él.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso dulce y cálido. Que me decía que todo estaría bien.

Apenas nos separamos para tomar aire, Emmett enseguida volvió a unir nuestros labios esta vez en un beso apasionado y hambriento.

* * *

_Un regalito de consuelo para todas las que somos Chilenas… Chile jugó lindo, muchísimo mejor que Brasil, pero desgraciadamente ganó quien tuvo más suerte, y como siempre ese no fue Chile._

_Y como de costumbre, muchas gracias Paula por tus ideas._

_Bueno, espero no tardarme tanto con mis otras publicaciones._

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett McCartys Angel**


End file.
